As we slip into a COMA
by The Shiny Luxray
Summary: It was after Ash lost to Alder that he finally realized that he needed to reevaluate what he truly wanted in life. With his original team, he goes back and conquers Kanto and Johto; but finds that the gilded cage of a champion is something that he never should have wanted. He Just never expected an expedition to come and initiate Operation: Hermit Abduction... Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1: Eyes of Loss

**Why Hello there~! Updating the first installation of my COMASHIPPING STORY~~~ But not to worry... their love won't be for a while, as far as they are concerned, they are best friends that are missing the other after spending over a year with one another as rivals. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the games, manga, or anime. I do not own any references to anything else in this story, and I do not make a prophet off of it, so not to worry... I just own the plot. **  
**This story will start off as kind of an angsty hurt/comfort but it will evolve into a humor/romance. Not to worry. Shame they don't have four different genres in the thingy where you choose which they will be fore the story.**

"Pikachu!" - Talking

_Pikachu -_ Thinking or Chapter Prologues

* * *

_How many times had he lost?_ _How many crushing defeats at the hands of those who were just too strong? Those who made it impossible for him to attain his dream?_ Ash looked down at his hands, his pokemon had been given to Nurse Joy a long time ago, tears settled down his cheeks as the losses that were pushed back all came forward. He had never been good enough, usually only barely triumphing over his opponents.  
His eyes remained shadowed by the brim of his hat, tears like rain to the storm that roiled and burned it's way through his chest. Iris and Brock sat in the lobby, awaiting his pokemon, but he was resting in his room. _Resting... pfft_, yeah. More like drowning in his own tears. He bitterly clenched a calloused hand. He was sixteen now, and had been journeying for six years now... and nothing had changed.

As the teen sat in anguish, the moon pouring in excess amounts of light into the room as Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town re-evaluated everything he thought that he had stood for. What of his dreams? His ambitions and goals? _Where were they now?_ They drowned in the tears alongside him. And the morose trainer decided that it was time to re-challenge everything from the beginning.

_**That was his first mistake. **_

_**His second mistake came much later on in his journey**_

* * *

Paul could remember being distinctly surprised when he had flipped on the television in his room at a Pokemon Center only to see his rival on, challenging Dragon Master Lance for the title of Johto Champion. It had actually been quite a pathetic battle, Paul recalled Lance floundering for attacks, but Ash had only pressed harder, pushing Lance into a clear loss. Paul knew the now seventeen year old had won from the second the first attack was called.

Paul had thought nothing of the much more serious Ash Ketchum, it might have been the nerves. He had reasoned it to where there wasn't even an issue. He didn't mention the fact that, whereas Ash had messaged him constantly while in Unova, no one had even so much as heard from him. Paul also didn't mention the teen's eyes had grown a maroonish color, though he had never really bothered to look all that deeply anyway.

Paul was much more annoyed with the fact that with Ash currently challenging a different league, he had no true rival to battle with. Hoenn and Unova had proved to have no true rivals to test his strength... it was absolutely mind-boggling how some of them even managed to obtain the first badge in the league challenge. Though the violet haired trainer supposed it had to do with sheer dumb luck.

The Gossip Mill was no help at all. After Ash had brutally removed Team Rocket from existence, a new one had arisen, and now everyone was saying that the champion had defeated Giovanni and taken over the Crime Syndicate. Paul had scoffed, he knew the trainer better than that, and if there was anything Ash hated more that Pokemon Abuse, it was Team Rocket.

Kanto had been where he'd gone next, but some kid with a Typhlosion and his rival with a Gengar had been going through both Johto and Kanto in the league challenge, both had defeated Lance and were considered insane. They had battles anywhere they met, though perhaps Paul only thought it was insane because he no longer had a rival that he did that with. He had briefly traveled with a trainer named Steven Stone, a former champion, who had helped train his pokemon, but Paul didn't take the Hoenn Challenge. If he won, he didn't know if he could stand to be in such a temperate region for so long.

He wondered if Ash was even still in the Regions, or if he had retired somewhere tropical...

* * *

_**C**__**hapter 1: My eyes are heavy**_

_with all of the losses I have accumulated_

Chapter Song: CRAWL by Veltpunch

* * *

Snow whirled through the air, there was no one with the form that stood immovably among it, waiting patiently as he always did for the challengers that might make it past all of the insanely strong pokemon that lingered around Mt Silver. All six of his pokemon were situated in their warm pokeballs, while the trainers stared blankly at that snow with bright maroon eyes. How long have I waited for a challenger to defeat me? Has it been a year of five since I first climbed this mountain? Who knew what I was striving for was a life of loneliness at the top of the world?

So few people had made it up to the summit where he stood, the last had been a pair of men, one with brown hair and brown eyes, an easy smile. He had been surprised that someone had awaited, but stated that he wasn't there for a battle.

His companion had long tea green hair in a thick ponytail and bright cerulean eyes. It reminded Ash of the ocean that hadn't seen in so long. All it had been was snow... it the air, falling from the sky, covering the world in a blanket of white. Ash remembered how those oceanic eyes had seen right through to Ash's blizzard-frozen soul, and seemed to pierce through that. It had been unsettling.

They had soon left, stating that they were only travelling the world, not at all bothered by the champion's lack of words. They seemed to fill the air with conversation that Ash felt would be rude to interrupt. Ash had looked them up when they left, and had noticed that, after leaving Unova, a lot had happened, bad things. Team Plasma had tried to liberate pokemon.

Ash had remembered flying it a rage about it, leaving his pokemon in the cabin as he ventured off into the blizzard with red teeming at the edges of his vision.  
He remembered screaming to the gunmetal gray sky about the unfairness at how he was doomed to remain the champion until he died.

That had been his second mistake: locking up his emotions

* * *

Pallet Town was a typical rural town, it teemed with nature and pokemon that seemed to be everywhere, and the peacefulness that radiated from it only added to its natural charm. It made Paul want to stay there forever, away from the high speed world that seemed to make Pallet Town seem so far away. It was really no wonder that Ash had enjoyed the more rural areas of Sinnoh much more than the urbanized ones.

Which brought him to why he was here; a letter. It had no return address, just told him that if he missed his rival (not that the violet haired trainer would ever admit it) to come to Professor Oak's Ranch. From where Paul stood on the ledge that over looked the town, it was pretty obvious it was the large lab on a good fifteen acres off to the left side of town, which was nothing more than a cluster of ten buildings and houses. Paul knew winter was coming with vengeance with the way his breath came out in wisps of white and wore an overly long coat to mid-shin. It was a deep black with purple rims and his usual popped collar. A fluffy white scarf was draped around his next, hiding the lower half of his face, violet hair trailed down his back and light washed jeans peaked out from his coat over trainers. His Honchcrow flew with him as he approached the small town, cooing softly to his trainer as he landed on his shoulder.

He wondered why anyone would take the time to call him to the town anyway, and to save a rival. As far as he knew, the only person he even considered a rival was Ash, and he was pretty sure the teenager (he had to be around nineteen or twenty now), was strong enough to take care of himself. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he shrugged. _There was something to be said about the prospect of an adventure..._ Paul scoffed, Ash had always had luckiest timing for his adventures.

The path was narrowing as he approached the lab. Honchcrow ruffled his feathers as voices from behind the door made themselves known, whoever was in there was loud and Paul had to curse Reggi for making him go. His hand had been reached out to knock, but he quickly retracted it, unsure if he really wanted to bother himself with loud idiots. He knew that if troublesome or any of his fake rivals were there, he'd leave immediately. He could just leave right then and there, save himself all the trouble, it'd probably be best to do so.

Curiosity is something that ought to be damned, because while his mind screeched that he didn't want to go in, his hand raised and knocked loudly. Paul had a split second to compose himself as the metal door opened and his amythest eyes met those of liquid silver. Crimson hair shined such a red that Paul absently wandered if it was a side effect of a pregnant mother eating Tomato Berries. The boy wore a black coat with red lining and dark pants tucked into snowboots. "Are you Paul Shinji?" He asked, sizing the other trainer up.

Paul raised a brow, "If I were anyone else, I wouldn't be here." He stated, snappy from the cold, he'd always hated Snowpoint City. And winter in general... but the cold had a way of reducing his already fragile temper into something to be feared.

In an astounding display of selective hearing, the boy ignored Paul and opened the door, turning to someone that Paul couldn't see yet, a serious expression on his face as Paul stepped through the door, returning his Honchcrow. Eventually, Paul realized that he was looking at Gary Oak, the newest Viridian City Gym Leader after Ash had decimated Giovanni in battle. Paul only recognized him from seeing him with Ash briefly in Sinnoh and some random battle show that he had watched in Veilstone briefly after travelling through Hoenn.

As Paul stepped fully into the sitting room, the Gym Leader smirked, "Great, now we're all here." Paul took a brief moment to notice that the red-head from before was leaning against the wall next to a boy with jet black hair tamed by a black and yellow hat and a red jacket with gray sweats and black shoes. And then another pair off to the side: N Harmonia, the man from a news report that said he was a former leader of a criminal orginization named Plasma that had tried to liberate pokemon, and so-called hero Hilbert next to him that had single-handedly defeated the orginization.

Paul felt his eyes twitch as he realized that Ash made strange friends and then realized that the jet-haired boy had blatantly told him that they were friends after he had left continued, oblivious to mental storm that was brewing within the violet-haired Sinnoh-native,"Now that we are here, I'm here to break the news."The Gym Leader grinned in some sort of unholy glee that Paul didn't quite understand, "Gold here went up to Mt. Silver to challenge the Kanto Champion, supposedly, so the rumours say. They were true! Ashy-boy has become a hermit and we are going to bring him back to society and-"

The green-tea haired man smiled in serene happiness, "While I do believe it is wonderful that you care about the astute man, perhaps he has a reason to have isolated himself? Did he even come back home after his defeat in Unova?" The man asked, tilting his head. Paul huffed, shrugging, he hadn't heard the slightest peep out of anyone in three years, bar now. The man's eyes reminded Paul out the river near Floroma, he crossed his arms.

Gary place a finger on his chin, "I don't even know how he did in Unova, to be honest... I was pretty busy researching in Sinnoh..." The former researcher (which was more like a way to leave the gym now) tilted his head in confusion, "He never did tell me how he did in Sinnoh, either."

Paul scoffed in irritation, "And you're his rival?" He asked sarcastically, "He lost to Alder, but had him on the ropes. Tobias defeated him pretty hands down... but he did manage to draw out his second pokemon." Violet eyes narrowed, "He always did take losses to heart." Well, perhaps that was what made him different (more difficult to deal with) that other people. He shrugged, and in a mocking tone stated, "I wouldn't know, I was in Hoenn and Kanto traveling." The red-haired man gave a small smirk but remained quiet.

In yet another astounding display of extremely selective hearing, Gary shoved his hands into the pockets of his insulated research coat, "He still needs to rejoin Society, being at the summit of a mountain in the freezing cold can't be good for old Ashy-boy's mentality..."  
Gold nodded, "He didn't say anything besides pokemon command, and then he just left!" Gold waved his arms to indicate how annoyed he was, "Who does that!?" He asked, "Not to mention that he's just standing there like a statue when you get there, scared the hell outta me..." He muttered, before catching sight of the red head rolling his eyes in annoyance, "Don't make that face, Silver! I'd like to see you go up against him!" He challenged, only receiving a smirk that said 'you-are-such-a-dumbass-but-because-I-pity-your-st upidity-I'll-take-up-your-idiotic-challenge.' Gold sulked.

Gary looked reaffirmed, "Besides, guess who has to take care of his pokemon while he's livin it up at the top of a mountain?" Two thumbs jabbed at his chest, "This guy!" He stated, "And the ones that knew me when I was still young, aka: a complete asshole, don't like me, and they passed the hatred around like it was some kind of STD! I feel like I might get mauled to death in that deathtrap of a ranch Gramps has. Especially that damn Meganium... she fires a razor leaf at me every day!" He sulked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Paul was always less of a talker and more of a doer, which is why he felt this who gathering was annoying as hell. He snorted, "If you really wanted him back so bad, go get him yourself." He stated.

Hilbert smiled, "Perhaps Ash doesn't like Gary..." He teased, watching as the other brunette slumped, muttering about how they were still rivals and Ash would only battle him... no talk.

N grinned, "I see no problem," he stated, long white coat flowing as he began walking out of the lab, Hilbert following at a more sedate pace. Gary walked at the front, N and Hilbert in front of Paul and the Johto Duo in the middle. Paul trailed behind as they slowly made their way out of Pallet Town and towards Indigo Plateau.  
The idiot had better be up there when they got there.

* * *

Eyes were shadowed under the brim of a black and white hat as a large bird pokemon landed gracefully next to the figure, their popped white collar of a blue and white vest ruffling in the gust that blew past him, sending snow scattering in the wind. Shadowed merlot eyes looked up as the bird cawed. It was a caw that made his mouth twist into a grim line. He only had to wonder if his reign would end soon.

He could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2: A Burdened Soul

**I know... second installment? Really? Well it really was originally posted with the first chapter, and then I came back and am doing some serious editing and might even begin working on the third chapter (so good news for you guys, eh?)! I find that writing this while have a song themed for the chapter is much easier doing it to multiple songs, so there is one continuous theme throughout the chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (Manga, Anime, Games, or otherwise). Besides if I did, X and Y would already be out, along with a game that goes through the entire Pokemon World! Or at least an MMORPG version of it for the computers! ^^ I make no prophet from this story except a rise in my happiness levels.**

* * *

"Let's see... we _should_ find shelter and hunker down for night, it gets so cold up here that your nipples'll freeze off... but I don't really fancy sharing body heat with you guys..." Gold, silver, amethyst, java, and cerulean eyes looked at the brunette at the front. _Could he be any less sensitive... how does he even have a girlfriend!?_ "So... as the executive leader of this (possibly suicidal) goodwill mission, I say we continue marching on through the night!"

Silver eyes immediately glared, "And how long did you say this was going to take?" He asked, clenching a glove covered fist. It was known by everyone who knew him that Silver hated the cold, not as much as Paul did (Paul just resolved to save his anger so he'd have no problems murdering Ash when they reached the summit), but was much more open with his hatred for the unique white flakes. Gold was convinced that Silver didn't know how to appreciate such a pure beauty. He appreciated the snowball that was hurled in his face immediately afterwards by Gary even less.

Gary was (of course) oblivious to the festering hatred in the form of mental razor leaves being thrown with disturbing accuracy at his head, "Let's see..." He began, ticking unknown numbers on to his fingers, "If we rest..."

"Which we should," Hilbert interjected, "With this much snow... I really wouldn't be surprised if Kyurem was lurking around here somewhere..." He peered into the distance worriedly, but then shrugged, "Besides... walking in the dark with white covering this place isn't exactly safe." He reminded, petting a small Whimsicott that was snuggling with his neck under his scarf.

"We'll get there at eleven tomorrow if we wake up at seven." He stated, an aura of (to Paul's chagrine) spinning pink flowers and sparkles. His (totally lady killing) smile was not helping the irritation that welled up in the violent violet haired male.

"AT NIGHT!? I don't want to walk that long!" Gold wailed, but a sarcastic look from Gary quelled the rising sense of hopelessness that had welled up in all of them, "Oh thank Arceus... you meant in the morning~" The black haired teen stated, sagging in relief as he wiped nonexistent sweat off his forehead, musing his bangs.

Silver's temper flared like a fire-types as stomped in the snow bank particularly viciously, "Fuck that idea! Like Hell we're stopping, that hermit had better have somewhere to fucking sleep because I can't imagine _who_ the _fuck_ would _willfully choose_ to _live_ in an Arceus-Forsaken place like _this. damn._ **MOUNTAIN!**" It was when he went to kick another snow bank that his foot was stuck. Curses of all kinds flowed from the crimson-haired teen's mouth as he tried to yank his foot free, only to land on his back in the snow, foot still stuck, and a glower on his face that would curdle the dairy in a Vanilluxe. The finger he had shoved in Gary's face didn't exactly mean rainbows and sunshine either.

Gold rolled his eyes and went to go help his rival, "C'mon Silver, it won't take_ that_ long! Besides," Silver hung limply while Gold resolved to simply drag him along behind him, "If we don't stop, we'll be there by midnight!" He cheered, blinking as he suddenly lurched to a stop, only to find Silver had taken his arm back, and now it was Gold who fell face first in the snow.

It was enough to where Silver resolved not to kill them all, so that was something. N could only wonder how such a quiet man had such strange friends. Paul's senses went off and he fired a glare at the green headed man, "I'm a rival." He corrected, causing N to smile sheepishly while sweatdropping._ Is he psychic?!_

Gary looked at Paul, N, and Hilbert for help, but received a myriad of responses:

"I don't give a damn what you do..."

"I hate to say it... but we should continue walking."

"Ma ma, Hilbert. What if we fall off a crag?"

Green eyes filled with acquiescence, "I guess you guys win.." He muttered, "On the bright side, my great looks won't be sullied by the dampness of the cave we were going to choose to stay in..." _Shut up already!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Eyes that never rest**  
_because the fear is too great._

Chapter Song: Complication by Rookiez is PUNK'D

* * *

Gary knew that people weren't machines, you simply couldn't just keep going and going until someone shut you down. It didn't work like that, it was common logic. Humans got tired, hungry, sleepy, angry, happy, sad, and lots of other things. They had to take bathroom breaks, food breaks, had to rest, and needed to fulfill their carnal urges. _Unf Unf!_ He thought lewdly, a smile overtaking his face.

"YOU BASTARD! WE'RE STUCK HERE IN THE FUCKING SNOW! DON'T MAKE SUCH A PERVERTED FACE!" A snow covered boot slammed into his face, courtesy of the resident ticking time bomb: Silver. Although, Gary really was indifferent to the red-headed man. Gold was snickering. "Asshole thinking naughty thoughts... fucking... I... swear... Ho-oh... kill... cuffs." He muttered darkly under his breath as he stomped away, Gold meandering behind him.

Gary picked himself up with a slight grimace but continued on. "Gomen..." He amended, "You just have such a nice ass." He was lucky Gold was holding onto the red-head, or he was sure to have been dea-

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND UTTER ASS! I OUGHT-TA CASTRATE YOU WHERE YOU STAND IF I WEREN'T SO WORRIED ABOUT GETTING AN STD, YOU PERVERTED ASS PONYTA-FUCKER!" The red-head screeched, breathing fire at the smirking researcher.

The night was broken by the sounds of boots crunching. Paul looked back at them, "I'm not waiting for those who can't keep up... tch." He continued forward, encountering a boulder. "Torterra." The large green grass starter appeared, "Frenzy Plant." The vines that burst from the ground gave Gary the largest sense of foreboding that he had ever had in his life. Paul was not someone to play around with.

Right... Paul wasn't human. He hadn't eaten anything, didn't even have to take a piss, _probably didn't have sex... Oh the horror of it all-_

"Stop making random faces!" At least while Silver went through the effort to drag him through the snow (by his lucious hair - might he add); he could think, look at the red-head's ass, and think about the red-head's ass. "Annoying..." The Johto-native muttered, glaring backwards at the brunette.

-Paul just kept going, his pace was the same. He didn't even appear to get tired! _What the hell was up with the guy, he just wasn't normal!_ Then again, none of them were normal. Hilbert and N were slightly ahead from their continuous walking, Gold was with them, and he and Silver were dragging (he was drug) behind.

It was as the violet haired man vaulted seamlessly over a rock that Gary glared vehemently, _Whatever the hell they feed those Sinnoh kids nowadays would be really helpful with the next wimpy generation._ Silver's hips swayed delicately, _oh~_

**BAM!** "Stop drooling over me, you perverted-asshole!" Gary gripped his face, bemoaning its destruction.

"What the_ hell_ are you!? Some kind of Tsundere Psychic or something! My _face_... QUIT ROBBING THE WORLD OF THE BEAUTY IT NEEDS!" He cried, in a desperate attempt to save his glorious looks.

"What did you...!"

* * *

Ash found that for the few hours he actually dreamed, it was usually of something vibrant. Hoenn's forests, Sinnoh's flowers, Unova's seas, Kanto's hills, or Johto's sky. Something that never really occurred when he had been travelling. He had never taken the time to view the scenery, just plowed on forward. Perhaps he'd take up painting when he got down... _If I ever do..._

It was right after those moments of happiness that he had his greatest moments of weakness. Always staring into a vanilla mint coffee in the same cream cup. The same amount of tears fell, the same feeling of loneliness and longing. And then it was gone, replaced by the warmth of the coffee that soothed his soul, and numbed by the cold that permeated everything that stood on Mt Silver.

No words were ever spoken, an oath that he had taken. There was no one to talk to, nothing to talk about, he'd clam up and preserve his sanity. It had worked.

There were those times though, where he wondered if he had fallen over the edge, or if he had just become so dispassionate that he'd never care, or want to be brought back. Of course, he always reaffirmed that he wasn't, and went about his business.

But when he opened the door at midnight, only to see the emerald green eyes of his old rival, he suspected that perhaps he really was insane and just needed to stay in his isolation. Gary's face looked like a kid who had presents of Christmas (or in Gary's case, a delectable piece of ass on Valentines). Ash had looked at him, and then promptly shut the door with a sharp **click!**

"_OI!_ YOU BASTARD IT'S COLD OUT HERE! OPEN UP DAMMIT!" He screeched, banging at the door. He stopped when it opened, an accusatory stare aimed his way with dark maroon eyes. "Don't look at me like that! We're_ just_ visiting..."

_Does he take me for an idiot? He never does anything without an ulterior motive._ The stare narrowed again, an indication that he didn't believe Gary. A gold eyed youth took it upon himself to ensure the cover story for Operation: Hermit Abduction was cleared, "Ash, right? I battled you, listen... we really did just want to see you." Another half truth.

_Or was it?_ He finally let out an inaudible sigh. He didn't care what their motives were, he'd just have to ensure that they were gone by tomorrow. Gary and Gold cheered silently behind his back, fist pumping but stopping halfway and coughing awkwardly when Ash looked at them from over his shoulder.

_I guess they can stay the night... they'll catch their death out there..._ He left them to peel off their soaked over clothes and retreated to the back room, milling around and gathering up various different blankets and comforters. They could sleep on the floor. _How troublesome..._

When he emerged, Gold was **trying **(key word there) to hold Silver back from attacking Gary, N and Hilbert were still trying to peel of their wet coats, gloves, boots, and scarves. Paul, who was like a ninja in his silence, was leaned against the wall, black wind-breaker sweats on and a gray over-sized sweater. His clothes were piled neatly. Ash blinked before setting the blankets down and nodding in acknowledgment. Paul's hair was tied up while he moved to sit on the couch.

Ash's questioning gaze was enough to deter him until he sighed, "We came to come retrieve you." There were certain times where bluntness was appreciated, and others when it caught him off guard, this was one of those times.

"Did you have to tell him! Now Operation: Hermit Abduction is a failure!" Gary asked, selectively ignoring the red-headed boy growling at him as the brunette used him as a human shield/snuggle buddy. His screeches of "LET GO OF ME YOU _HILLBILLY_!" went largely ignored. Of course, it goes to say that the western showdown between Gary and Ash was enough to warrant ignoring him.

Merlot eyes narrowed, _Hermit am I?_ They conveyed their message, Gary began backing up, "W-Wait... Ash I swear I didn't mean it like that." He reasoned (and failing so badly that Paul actually feared for his life) desperately. A pillow slammed into his head, knocking him back before it was thrown with amazing accuracy by a dispassionate Ash. _Abducting me? Unlikely._

**His second mistake was doubting that Gary and Gold would ever see common sense and leave him the hell alone.**

It was later that night that Paul laid awake, amethyst eyes narrowed at the ceiling, _What the hell happened to him...?_


End file.
